Rivendell chronicles
by lulabalula
Summary: Chaptered fanfiction about Rivendell, its people and evolution of both. Follows canon as much as possible with added OCs and not canon changing little events.


Hi! Let me just start with saying English is not my first language and that I apologize for possible mistakes.  
This Chapter is about first days in the valley. There are canon characters - Elrond and Erestor and four OCs - Adledhron, Beleguron, Berenor and Pedir. Development of characters which you might think now are slightly OC like will happen during following chapters (mainyl Erestor, he is young in here). I hope you will like it and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (let's not lie it's probably worse than I think)

SA 1697, Late summer.

„ Yes. We shall rest here." Elrond spoke "The valley will be safer than opened plains above, for tonight." Turning to others, he caught looks of few and spoke to the closest one. standing near "Tell the others we are stopping here."  
" For how long, only for night again?" young elf asked back quickly before Elrond had chance to turn away and look around again.  
" Morning will tell." Elven lord answered, letting his eyes fall over all the others around, already sitting down, yet not taking off baggage of their back or backs of horses. There only were few of them, so many died, so little left, and these who did not come with him, stayed with Celeborn. Elrond himself refused to leave Eregion, but after all, they agreed it would be the best. The land was nearly destroyed, left and abandoned, for these who could not fought crossed the mountains or run to other kingdoms and realms. Wounded and unable to fight, wise and noble, others which wished to stay near – only these left and even they had to leave now, for their lives would not be spared. Nothing and no-one was spared from the evil forces spreading lies, disaster, chaos and death.  
" We rest here over night!" loud voice interrupted Elrond's thoughts "Build tents! Patrol meeting in front, two stands in back! No fires!"  
" Thank you, Adledhron." Elrond laid his hand on elf's shoulder "We will rest after the meeting." Watching few elves slowly working their way through others, Elrond sighed, turning around and walking away. Adledhron, the young elf who now always stood beside him, looked at his lord's back, for second wanting to say something but than biting his lips together he turned around to first of armoured elves coming, quickly holding him back when seeing he wants to follow Elrond.  
Soon the last rays of sun would fall over the valley and cover all in darkness and evening dew. The sounds of waterfalls falling over rocks and down to the river Bruinen again can easy any mind, even birds could be heard - something so long unheard. There was no shadow of war, no darkness, no pain. The only pain in valley was the one these who came brought with them. It felt safe to them. But was it, really?  
" My lord." It was Beleguron, who spoke behind him "Should we search the valley before sun goes down?" he asked, not waiting for Elrond to turn to him.  
" Yes that is a good idea." He answered "Go quick, leave few for defence in case it is needed." Beleguron quickly node and turned around, signalizing simply to others to follow him.  
" Sir?" Finally, Elrond turned around, seeing few last armoured elves walk around "our stocks are getting really thin, we…" he held up hand to stop the younger elf and when no more words could be heard, Elrond sighed and looking down the valley again, he reached for his companion's shoulder.  
" If Beleguron returns with good news, we shall stay here for tomorrow as well and rest." Elrond spoke "There will be enough time for fire and hunt." Their eyes met for moment, before Elrond raised his to group of elves near. Most of the elves already build their tents or set their blankets, tying the horses in groups around small trees and fetching some water from waterfalls and little streams running around from them. One young elf, the one Elrond was looking for, sat alone, holding closed book, looking down they valley at the sunset. Adledhron bowed and walked away, speaking to the closest group of elves and than walking to another, telling them the same. He was good, loyal and truth telling. During journey north, even Elrond was surprised by his honesty, for he always told exactly what people thought and never stuttered or stopped himself in saying anything what would not others tell. He was brave – maybe not in fight, but in heart.  
The young elf with book looked up when Elrond stood upon him, looking the same direction, yet saying nothing, until he sat down next to him on ground, sighing.  
" Will we really stay her for a day, too?" he asked quietly, quickly drawing the book closer to his body.  
" We may." Elrond simply answered for moment looking at the book, than back down the valley searching for Beleguron and his followers on the edges. "You should rest today." He almost whispered, catching the other's elf quick look and smiling "I know." Elrond added.  
" I wish you did not." young elf answered immediately "I am sorry."  
" There is nothing to be sorry for. Travelling with others does not mean you do not travel alone." Steps behind them interrupted him, but Adledhron only walked around, to one of the horses "Remember," Elrond looking at youngster sitting next to him "As long as you stay close to me, you won't be alone, if you won't wish to, Erestor."

Elrond did not sleep that night. As soon as his tent was built, he sat down against the wall of rock the tent was hanged into, with candle. There was a lot to write, lots of counting and planning. Beleguron came back with good news, the sides of valley were too high and straight to climb up or down and there was no one around. Elrond discussed with him, and few others, plan for following few days and than set himself to work. Even if they was not going to stay in valley for more than one day, he must write message to Celeborn, for it was first place they finally stopped. Messenger will be sent at the morning. Adledhron suggested leaving someone behind. The idea was not bad – small group of people, maybe only three or four, who could defend themselves and direct or distract anyone who might follow – depending on if the follower is friend or not. They would be told to send any suspicious person the wrong direction and any more of followers in right path.  
Looking into map, Elrond realized they are now between mountains and forest. The position was great. With Beleguron, they agreed to search the valley further in the morning and stay for at least half of day – maybe for another night if the search will show there is no way of being found or attacked. Elrond didn't like the idea of staying too long, for he felt rather trapped and unsafe. The place was beautiful, no doubt about that, but did not felt as safe as others thought about it, to him.  
Erestor slept in tent with him and Adledhron. During the journey they always slept close to Elrond, for Adledhron did not left his lord's side and Erestor knew no-one there. He was the last to stay in city with others, all these he knew left or worse – died. Many died. Adledhron did not mourn for all these he lost, he ignored the whole war, the fact they are on run. Simply, he occupied himself with other things and his sleep was calm for he tired himself. Erestor, on the other hand, did mourn, but hid it. Even others noticed he seeks solitude and sits by himself if not with Elrond or Adledhron. Both of them knew he was too young for such looses and understood he did not wish to share the pain yet many times Elrond saw Adledhron's eyes stumble upon Erestor, many times he saw their eyes met, but never any of them to step forward.  
It was close to the morning when Erestor woke up. It wasn't the first time Elrond saw him, few nights back he was awoken by watch around that time, for they had to wake him up when, and if, anything suspicious happens. At the end, it only was deer walking around, but he was awoken and before falling asleep again, Erestor woke up too. He did not knew Elrond was awake, it wasn't him, interrupting his dreams. It was his mind waking him up. His fear. Shortly after Sauron attacked Eregion, they young elf refused to leave and begged his mother to remain with him, for in that time, many of these who tried to run have been killed. Than one morning, Erestor woke up to empty house and knew what happened. Now his eyes stopped at Elrond.  
" Go back to sleep." He whispered, for Adledhron did not move – the other young elf was still asleep "Nothing changed." Adding, he looked at the entrance of tent. Erestor did not answer; he only laid down again, not moving anymore.  
Not an hour later, there were movements and whispers outside to be heard, but nobody came in, until Elrond blew away candle's flame and stood up. Than finally the gap in canvas opened and Beleguron peeked inside just to see Elrond standing up and walking over to the exit. Outside, a small group of elves stood in closed circle, muttering and whispering. The younger ones were checking their weapons and cloaks, while the older elves were trying to hold back laugh. Three of them, including Beleguron and his younger brother Berenor looked rather tired.  
" We are about to leave." Beleguron spoke quickly "sooner we go sooner we will be back. The sun is awaking. There are patrols left at both ends of camp and few guards standing at the sides as we agreed." He handed over small horn, without speaking about it.  
" What time should we expect you back?" Elrond asked, hanging the horn to his belt.  
" By the mid-day." Beleguron answered "not later, we won't go much far."  
" All right." Sighing, he looked once more at others, letting his eyes slip from group of youngsters to Berenor who stood away with the other sleepy looking elf "Be safe." Elrond looked back at Beleguron, resting his hand on his shoulder.  
" Be well." Beleguron answered, pulling out a little smile, than without any other word, turning around and walking away, signalizing the others they are leaving. Berenor lightly hit one of elves standing in group near and they all moved, bowing their heads to Elrond as they passed. Watching them leave, he saw the first sunrays appearing on top of cliffs and trees on top of the valley. It would take time for sun to come near and warm this place up. This was nearly the end of valley; sun will shine upon them in the afternoon.  
He made his way down the camp, listening and watching. Some people only slept under canvases hanged on rock wall, some built tents and than few simply slept under the night sky. Eventually, he reached the end, finding guards stand back to back, one watching over camp, the other down the path they came on. It was narrow path of big animals, nothing more. Not even Beleguron noticed it first, and Adledhron refused to go down when Elrond asked him to go and see how narrow it is further down the slope. Berenor went down and run back quickly, leading both Beleguron and Elrond down the path to see the valley. They took wider bags off horse's backs, so they could fit on path and carried them on, until a small opening. Eventually, they reached wider path, ending in overgrowth with again narrow path. Ground was rocky and only few bushes and moss growth near, along with few young, small trees. All these who travelled found some space to rest their heads and Elrond was glad for that. They all hoped for day they could rest – day in which they could hunt and cook, wash down the dirt of passed days, take their mind off all they were running from – for some it was running away. Maybe they will be blessed with such day.  
Stopping close to the edge of rock the path led on, Elrond looked at the high bushes near wall and than around. From here, he could see all the waterfalls on their side too. The wall with waterfalls on the other side of valley was well visible from camp, but this side was not as clear. Now he could see the sun touching top of trees again, and river Bruinen, the edges lined with rocks. Water must be still cold, despite the warmth of late summer. Sitting down he realized there was something fresh and lovely here, in the air. It was first time since the beginning of their journey north, he could just wander off and look around – first time he could watch over such a beautiful land. Peace. He found peace. Breathing in deeply, small smile spread across Elrond's lips and for moment, he wished to stay. Not for day, not for two – for week, month, for year… for whole lifetime, if blessed, and that can be a very long time.

Erestor sat together with Elrond and Adledhron outside the tent, when the first of guards came back, panting for breath.  
" My lord." He quickly kneeled in front of, now standing up, Elrond who looked alarmed by his behaviour. Spreading his hand to Adledhron, yet not turning his eyes to him nor giving any orders yet, he waited for guard to look up  
" What is it, speak." He urged him to talk, but guard only held up hand, taking deep breaths, than finally after another few long seconds, looking up to Elrond and kneeling down completely.  
" Caves." He said shortly "we found caves." Elrond reached for his shoulders and made him stand up.  
" You need to walk." He spoke quietly to the guard, now realizing he did not knelt down to show respect "Why did they…"  
" It's not far." Young elf interrupted him "We were coming back when Berenor, brother to Beleguron…" Elrond started to becoming a bit impatient "… found an entrance between bushes. Come, Beleguron sent me …"  
" Adledhron," Elrond did not let the other elf finish "stay here, you will inform me when I return, if anything happens." Adledhron nod "We won't be long." He looked in Erestor's direction and walked away with young guard who led him on path between the bushes.  
Sooner than Elrond expected, they reached few of guards, including Berenor, yet Beleguron was nowhere to be found and as Elrond walked closer to all of them standing at small closed clearing, he saw an opening in bushes, trimmed with swords and small branches and twigs lying on ground around. Narrow entrance of cave beyond the bushes was dark. Berenor quickly yelled into the dark space his brother and after very short time, rushing steps could be heard.  
" Lord Elrond." Beleguron spoke quickly, shading his eyes away from light. There was smile on his lips "I thought you might like to see before we decide to explore any further." He explained.  
" Yes, good." Elrond commented quickly, stepping closer to the entrance.  
" Berenor, Pedir… you two wished to return, you can go now." Beleguron spoke to others, than stepping closer to Elrond again "We found no obvious danger in valley. It is actually hard to see the camp from most of places we could look. There are no paths up, only few which would lead you down to the river. We are safe here." He spoke quickly, ignoring Elrond pressing his lips together as he disagreed upon the declaration of safety. No, he still did not felt safe. It was beautiful in here, he admitted that. He felt his mind rest, yet he still feared the danger could possible come. "Do we stay here? Should be explore the caves?" Beleguron asked and Elrond sighed, walking away from the dark entrance. For moment, he kept quiet, thinking, before answering.  
" The caves must be searched either way." He answered after while "we will stay here for rest of the day and for night again." Turning back to Beleguron, he ignored few others who in excitement exchanged smiles with hope in their eyes. "Unless the further exploration shows my words unwise." He pressed his lips together again, showing very clearly what he thinks. Beleguron bowed down his head. When looking up again, Elrond was on his way back to camp.

He woke up to Adledhron sneaking inside the tent. For moment their eyes met, before Elrond blinked few times and took a deep breath in.  
" I did not meant to wake you up, my lord." Young elf apologized, wanting to show himself out again.  
" No harm done." Elrond answered, sitting up. He only wanted to lie down and rest, for he felt his body weak and tired, but it was his mind tired as well, as he realized now. Quickly looking around, the question slipped his lips "Where is Erestor?" Closing his eyes firmly he regretted his question.  
" Outside." Adledhron answered shortly, grabbing the bottle he came for and without any other word, walking away. It gave Elrond few minutes to walk outside as well. Adledhron wasn't there, only Erestor, as the other young elf said, was. Sitting on pillow on ground, he was reading, which did not surprise Elrond. Their eyes met for moment, but Erestor looked back to his book and paid no further attention to the other elf.  
It was afternoon, he slept too long. The sun was now hitting valley and warmed up air so one would think it's still middle of hot summer, yet very light breeze shivering the leafs and touching Elrond's skin kept the temperature down. He looked around – the top of valley, paths around, the waterfalls on the other side – as if there was danger awaiting his exposure. He only saw few birds on close cliff to idly flow up and glide away. There was strange flowery smell, but he could not see a single flower around. All growing down here were small trees, big bushes and bit of grass here and there, between the rocks on road.  
There was one fire made in the camp, as he realized when looking in the direction he decided to walk, and few elves sat around in big circle, working. Only few maidens, mainly there were others, all young and all but few, silent. By the time Elrond reached them, he understood why, for these few were singing – Just quietly, but singing. When one run out of words, the other came in their place and they sat around the fire and sang, while cutting the food. He caught few looks of some sent towards him, trying to smile when meeting their eyes but walking past, heading to the pair of guards standing at the end of camp. The place felt empty, as if some were missing. The guards stood at their spots, overlooking the path and the camp, bowing their heads to Elrond when he arrived. He only went few steps forward, standing close to the guards and looking down the valley again. Sun rays were lighting up every corner of valley. It was beautiful view and Elrond could not hold his smile spreading across face. This was pleasant stop, maybe the calmest and nicest they will ever experience through this journey. They will go further north now, but than, there won't be anywhere else to go. They might cross the mountains and see if forest beyond will be good for them, but that's all. Steps of approaching guard interrupted Elrond's thoughts.  
" My lord?" Beleguron spoke, holding one hand on his chest. The guards who stood at the end of camp were changing "We searched the caves, there was no danger, the walls…"  
" We will talk details at the evening meeting." Elrond held up his hand to stop him and reached for his shoulder. "I trust your judgment." He added and Beleguron nod, smiling slightly.  
" Few went up to the waterfalls, to wash up. Adledhron only directed to make one fire, there will be warm soup soon, for everyone to eat."  
" Good." Elrond agreed "Go rest, Beleguron, I will take you place for now." The guard bowed his head and made his way back into camp.  
As the afternoon grew late and shadows became longer, Elrond let Edledhron and Erestor go to the waterfalls. Some guards left for hunt and come back with few rabbits only – which was still enough for another, richer, soup in the evening. Elrond sat near his tent, leaning against rock, letting the sun brush his skin. He gave up on work, for there was nothing else to do, and if he was not reading one of Erestor's books, he simply just sat there, with eyes closed, soaking the sunlight. Guards came and left, with reports and to announce the changing and by the evening, Erestor with Adledhron came back with soup. Elrond saw Beleguron and Berenor sitting near their tent and gestured them to sit with them and so five of them sat together, drying their hairs in sun and eating warm food. It wasn't often Elrond could see Erestor smile, but he saw him that afternoon.  
Before the meeting of guards, Elrond too let Berenor lead him to the waterfalls through long tunnels of caves and above them camp, hidden near the entrance, he washed himself in warm water, coming from small pond above, warmed up by the sun. It was as if valley itself asked them to stay. They found space to rest and enjoy the sun, caves to hide, in case of danger and enough water, clean and fresh. He understood the smiles on spreading on lips of others. They felt safe there, not like Elrond.  
Beleguron suggested they might stay, but Elrond was against that. The evening counsel was so long they reached the midnight changing of guards. Erestor only listened, he had no right to interrupt, but Adledhron stood on Beleguron's side and was whispering with Berenor all the way through. At the end, Elrond agreed to stay another day. Few, with Berenor, will ride ahead and see what is coming, while others will go hunting again.  
Rest of night was calm. Adledhron stayed up, outside the tent, watching stars above, but Elrond was too tired from all the arguing and laid his head down to rest that night. When waking up few hours later, Adledhron was sleeping near, curled up and breathing steady and slowly, yet Erestor was gone. For moment Elrond thought, before sitting up and searching for young elf around the tent. It was nearly morning. There wasn't any more light outside than inside, yet it was clear that sun was about to come out again.  
Walking outside, he found the young elf sleeping, leaning against the rock he was resting near at the afternoon. The sound of waterfalls was calming down his mind again, making him sleepy, yet he knew he would not sleep anymore and sitting down on the rock near Erestor, he looked down the camp. Everyone slept, except guards standing tall at their spots. There was no light in tents. Erestor shifted and wake up, breathing in deeply and leaning forward. He looked up to Elrond quickly.  
" Why are you here?" he asked quickly.  
" I could ask the same." Elrond answered simply, keeping his voice low. The young elf pressed his lips together and sighed, looking away and leaning against the rock again. It was quiet for moment. He did not sent Elrond away and Elrond did not moved from his spot. He waited and Erestor knew it.  
" It's beautiful." The young elf finally spoke, looking down.  
" Yes it is." Elrond agreed, looking down at Erestor "Feels as if they valley itself wanted us to stay." He caught his look when the grey eyes looked up to him. Soon the fell again, but he did not turn his head back to face the valley, only laid his head down on rock.  
" I'm tired." He whispered "young but tired." Elrond sighed "We won't find any safer place than this." This was him – talking to Elrond on his own, never speaking in counsel. He never really thought his words would help anyhow and therefore did not feel the urge to speak, yet when the chance occurred, he took it.  
" Safety is not to be found." Elrond answered "Safety is to be created." Erestor's eyes again looked up to him "Do you think this is a good place to build on?" it was quiet for moment, even though both of them knew the answer already.  
" It's good place to try." He finally answered, looking up to the Elrond and than even higher, in direction the older elf was looking. First sunrays touched the top of cliffs and trees grooving there. Second morning in valley awoke. He knew well the young elf will grove up into great adviser. He spoke little and was not fond of big gatherings, yet managed to keep himself informed.  
" Than we shall try." Elrond agreed. They sat together, quiet, watching sky going lighter and lighter as the sun rose, and when Adledhron woke up, he sat with them. He did not know the news yet. They told nobody until evening and the beginning of third day in valley was the end of their run and begging of building. Maybe not from rocks and wood yet, but in their hearts. Imladris was established - in deep valley formed by cleft.


End file.
